Mark (Video Game)
Mark is an original character in The Walking Dead Video Game. He is first introduced in Episode 2: Starved For Help. Pre-Apocalypse Mark used to work at an airforce base but it was overrun, somehow the group found him at the base and luckily Mark had enough food for everyone, which led to the group letting him join. Post-Apocalypse Episode 2: Starved For Help Mark joined Lee's group in the 3 months between the events of Episode 1 and Episode 2. While hunting in the woods with Lee, and Kenny, they encounter Ben Paul, Travis, and David Parker, who is caught in a bear trap. Depending on the players choices, Mark carries a wounded Travis, or David back to the motel. At the motel, they are scolded for bringing back more mouths to feed. When Lee is put in charge of handing out food, Mark seems especially weak. If he is given an axe, or food, he well help save Katjaa and Lee from a now reanimated David or Travis. Later, while helping around the St. John Dairy, Mark is shot in the shoulder with an arrow. Lee and Mark return to the house and he is put in the care of Brenda St. John. Mark is not seen for a while after this. If the player asks to see him Brenda will come up with a reasonable excuse on why he can't be seen. At dinner, Lee gets suspicious and decides to check on Mark. Mark is hidden in a secret room behind a bookshelf. Mark is found semi-conscience and missing his legs. He warns lee that the brothers did this to him and not to eat dinner, as it dinner is actually Mark's legs. After Lee warns the group of this, Mark crawls out of the room and falls down the stairs, pleading for help. Later, when Brenda is holding Katjaa hostage, Mark is somehow back upstairs now reanimated. As Brenda backs up the stairs she in bitten in the neck by Mark, killing her. Mark is left at the now overrun farm. Death Killed By *Andrew St. John (Caused) *Danny St. John (Caused) *Brenda St. John (Caused) After Mark is shot in the shoulder, the St. Johns take him inside and cut off his legs for meat, fatally wounding him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mark has killed: * Travis (Accidental, Caused) * Brenda St. John (Infected) * Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *Among the survivors from Macon, Mark was the latest addition to the group. He was the first survivor to join the group off-screen, and the first whose arrival to the group wasn't explicitly explained. *Mark is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Mark managed to have his leg cut off by the cannibalistic family, the St. John Family. *Mark, along with the majority of the members, mentioned to Lee about his slight dislike towards Larry. Like Doug, he participates little in the group's ensuing arguments, preferring to stay away from any political matters in the group. *Additionally, he was one of the better liked members among the survivors and would have contributed significantly to the storyline if it weren't for his untimely death under the hands of the St.Johns. *He was one of the few walkers that didn't act as an antagonist to the main group, but rather as an ally. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Glasses User Category:Deceased Category:Amputated Victims